In recent years, various schemes for improving intellectual productivity associated with the present application have been proposed by various writings, e.g., "Mind Map" by Tony Buzzer, "KJ Method" by Jiro Kawakita, "Super Organization Method" by Yukio Noguchi, "Post-it Intellectual Production Technique" by Akira Nishimura, and the like.
Looking back into the past further, "Bones of Fish, Factorizing Projection", "Part Method", "Critical Path Method", and the like have been proposed.
However, since most of these conventional schemes ultimately assume manual systematization and organization of information, it is, in fact, hard to accelerate works, and such works are very cumbersome for users.